


Mischief Managed

by casgirlat221b



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Loki - Freeform, Loki Angst, Marvel - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Thor - Freeform, reader - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlat221b/pseuds/casgirlat221b
Summary: The reader was a victim of family abuse and one day she is saved from her drunk father by Nick Fury himself and he tells her that a great mind like hers could come in handy and offers her a position at SHIELD. Everything goes great till Loki’s attempt to take over the world with the help of the Chitauri where the reader gets captured by him.





	Mischief Managed

Out of all the things that intrigued you, the one that you thought about the most was the fact that Loki never held you under his mind control. Yes, he was harsh with you but he never let his sceptre touch you. Though that did not stop him from ordering you around and getting you to comply to his wishes. You had absolutely hated him and he was often annoyed with you. You never failed to back-answer him and defy his every command. But instead of getting more infuriated, he started getting amused at the thought of a mere human being able to defy him and not cower away. But you had had enough abuse from your dad to learn to stand your ground with other men.

But Loki was different. Behind the tough exterior shell, he was actually a broken man on the inside. You didn’t even need to use your experience as a psychology major to figure that out. Loki was scared and unsure. You could see that he still cared for his brother and that there was something - or rather someone - else who was pulling his strings.

The two of you start opening up to each other after a long time. You started trusting him with your rocky past. You told him about your father who used to come home drunk and beat you and your mom. You also told him that getting employed at SHIELD was a huge lifesaver - literally as your dad had one day come home completely wasted and had shot your mother and was going to kill you too if it was not for Nick Fury himself intervening.

Loki was a great listener. He listened to everything you had to say. When he heard about your father, his nostrils flared with anger and disgust and if you were not wrong, his eyes held a look of understanding. But even then, it had taken the god of Mischief a lot of time before he could open up to you. Soon you learnt that Loki was in fact not Asgardian and that the King of Asgard, Odin, who had adopted him was, in ways, as terrible as your own father. Loki always grew up in his brother, Thor’s shadows. You absolutely adored Thor but you couldn’t help but sympathise with Loki.

Loki never wanted your sympathy though, but not unlike yourself, he just wanted someone to listen. And that’s what you did. Soon you learnt about Thanos and you would be lying to yourself if you said that you weren’t a bit scared after listening to Loki.

Loki’s behaviour towards you soon changed. He was still intent on destroying the world, but he was much more lighter with you. The two of you stayed awake till late nights and you would tell him about various human cultures and he would tell you about the various Asgardian ones. But the best part? At times you could get the God of Mischief to crack a genuine smile and sometimes even get a laugh out of him. You stopped feeling like a prisinor and he stopped treating you like one. Soon you started falling for Loki and he for you.

You tried to convince him to give up his attempt to take over the world and that he should talk to Thor. But Loki felt that it was too late to back away and you felt hopeless as you couldn’t do much to help him. Soon the war against Loki was won and you talked to Thor about Loki. You never mentioned Thanos as you didn’t want to break Loki’s trust but you tried your best to convince Thor that it wasn’t Loki’s fault entirely. But Thor, though he wanted to help his brother, had to fulfil his duty as a would-be King. Loki had promised that he would stay in touch with you and that he would come back for you.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You now worked as a librarian in a small book store near your apartment. You were fired from SHIELD after the war as many had started questioning your loyalty after realising how close you had grown with Loki. But Thor still kept in touch with you - for the first few months, at least. He told you about how Loki had grown more arrogant and that he refused to speak to anyone except to his mother and to Thor… but only to ask him how you were doing.

Being so helpless hurt and you hated the fact that you couldn’t convince anyone of how broken Loki really is. You had a suspicion that Thor knew, but he was still wary of his younger brother. 

After a few months, Thor’s visits stopped and everything was silent. You were unable to contact SHIELD anymore and you were left alone. You had no idea about what was happening in the Asgardian world and you wondered if Loki forgot about you. You were in the dark until a a few months later when the news announced that an extraterrestrial fight had broken out at London and right in middle of the whole ordeal was Thor himself. Even then there were no signs of Loki and you knew just as much as the others relying on the news channels.

A month after the occurring in London, you found Thor on your doorstep on a Sunday morning,

“Thor? Oh finally! What happened? I heard about the Convergence in London. Are you okay?”

“All in good time, Y/N,” Thor said with a light chuckle and let himself in.

“Thor what’s wrong?” You could sense that something was wrong.

Unlike usual, Thor’s laugh did not reach his eyes. In fact, if you knew better you would say that he was sad and the reason he was at your place did not hold any good news.

“Thor, answer me. Please,” You begged him as the two of you remained standing. “Is it Loki? Did something happen to him?”

“Y/N, maybe you should sit down.” Thor looked at you with a comforting smile and placed a hand on your shoulder.

You felt your mouth go dry and your thoughts turn to white noise. “No… no! This can’t be happening…”

“Y/N I’m sorry but - ”

“He’s dead isn’t he?”

Thor flinched at your abrupt question but he slowly nodded yes.

“He died a hero’s death. He got killed saving Jane and I. I owe him my life, Y/N. And I miss him terribly.”

“Oh don’t go around saying that! You did not care for him. You never did!” You felt tears sting your eyes and you furiously wiped them away.

“Don’t say that.” Thor’s voice took a dangerous tone. “I loved my brother and cared for him. So don’t you ever say that.”

You immediately felt bad. You knew that beneath all, Thor loved Loki and still yearned for the good old days when the two played together and did everything together as brothers.

“I’m… I’m so sorry Thor.” You meant it. “Did he say anything before… before he-?”

“Before he died?”

You nodded.

“He told me to take care of you.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Can we really trust the Avengers to keep our world safe? Are the Avengers our superheroes or are they the biggest threat to humanity?”_

You turned off the TV in disgust. Why did people blame the Avengers? You knew all of them personally and they were all really good people. Most of them even dropped by regularly to check up on you. Thor came more often than the others.

Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. You frowned.

_Thor had just visited yesterday. Seems unlikely that he would be back so soon._

“Hold on I’m coming,” You called out after the third insistent knock.

You opened the door and the person standing outside was the last person you would have expected to come knocking at your apartment.

Loki stood outside with a cocky grin.

“Miss me?”

And that’s when you punched him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“That was a well placed punch darling, but why did you have to do that?”

Loki was now sitting on your coach and looking around your small apartment while you stood in front of him, with your arms crossed in front of you and sending him the worst glare you could possibly muster.

“Thor told me that you were dead!” You were shouting and you didn’t care if your neighbours heard you. They already thought that you were crazy.

“Ah I’m sorry about that. Well I _am_ the God of Mischief,” Loki said with a full grin and you were caught between the urge to kiss him or throw something at him.

“I cried for you Loki,” You told him silently. “I cried every day for two weeks.”

Before you knew it, he was holding you in his arms. “I’m sorry darling. I was waiting for the proper time to talk to you.”

You hugged him back and realised how truly you had missed him. He smelt so familiar. He smelt of leather and as usual his body radiated cold - but not the harsh kind… the calm soothing kind.

“Why did you fake your death?” You asked, looking up at him. “Again?”

“They would have put me back in the cell once the war was over. I couldn’t have that.”

“But…” You frowned. “Thor wouldn’t have done that. He was really broken over your ‘death’.”

“But he’s not the King, is he?” Loki said with a sad smile.

“Oh.” You slowly nodded. You knew that Odin would throw Loki back into the call again without any hesitation.

“And Y/N, there’s one more reason it took me a month to reach out to you.”

“And what’s that?” You asked slowly, sensing the pain in his voice.

“My mother… she was killed.”

“I… I’m so sorry…” You gripped Loki’s hand and squeezed it in yours. “Thor never told me.”

“He loved her too and is still mourning her death and so am I. But I realised that you might understand me.” Loki looked down at you with sadness in his eyes.

You felt oddly touched that you were the only one who was allowed to see him in his vulnerable state.

“I miss my mom too.”

You missed her everyday. You missed her jasmine scent. You missed the way she would laugh at your attempts at terrible jokes. You missed the way she would kiss your forehead before you fell asleep - even after you growing old, she never stopped doing that. You just missed her terribly. 

Loki pulled you into his hard chest again and the two of you stayed there for a while.

“So what now?” You broke the silence first. 

“I want you to keep my death as a secret for a few more day darling. Not even Thor can know.”

“Are you going to leave me again?”

“No.” Loki shook his head firmly. “Never.”

“So what’re we going to do?” You smiled at him.

“I realise that you lost your job at SHIELD and I’m sorry for that… I really am. And what I’m offering is not an easy proposition. It’s a life filled with danger and it’s just not easy and you could even die, I mean…”

You smiled on seeing the silver-tongued God stammer and you slowly went up on your toes and kissed him firmly. Loki was soon kissing you back and it was after a long time that the two of you broke apart.

“Wow your breath is still icy,” You chuckled. “And about your proposition, I’ve got only one thing to say.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at you and failed at holding back a grin.

“Yes,” You told him.


End file.
